In the related art, electrolyzed water obtained by performing electrolysis on a solution including chlorine ions is known to have a low available chlorine concentration and a high chlorine sterilizing effect, and to have an advantageous property of high safety for humans. The electrolyzed water is used to sterilize foods and instruments for processing the foods in food-related fields, or the like.
In particular, in recent times, since accurate quality/sanitary management of foods and goods for treating the foods is strongly required, utilization of the electrolysis water-making apparatus for making the electrolyzed water (sterilized water) is further expected.
The electrolysis water-making apparatus includes an electrolytic cell configured to perform electrolysis on a raw material solution such as a hydrochloric acid solution or the like, a tank of a raw material solution such as hydrochloric acid or the like, a water supply system, a pump configured to pump a hydrochloric acid solution/dilution water or the like, an installation base of an electrolytic cell or the like, a mixer, a pipe group configured to connect the elements of this equipment, an electrolysis power supply configured to supply power to the electrolytic cell, and so on. For example, the apparatuses disclosed in the following Patent Documents 1 and 2 have been proposed as the conventional electrolysis water-making apparatus.
In these electrolysis water-making apparatuses, a productive capacity of electrolysis is determined and a manufacturing capacity of electrolyzed water of the electrolysis water-making apparatus is determined by the total electrode surface area of electrode plates assembled to the electrolytic cell. The conventional electrolysis water-making apparatus is configured such that one kind of electrolytic cell is incorporated with one apparatus. For this reason, the manufacturing capacity of electrolyzed water is different in the respective electrolysis water-making apparatuses. Then, a user selects and uses an apparatus capable of generating a necessary amount of electrolyzed water from various kinds of electrolysis water-making apparatuses having a predetermined manufacturing capacity of electrolyzed water.
In addition, in the conventional electrolysis water-making apparatus, the electrolytic cell or the like can be replaced with a new one to prepare a case in which the lifespan of an electrode plate is terminated due to use or a tube or a diaphragm of the pump is deteriorated. Replacement of the electrolytic cell is performed through a task of replacing the inside of the respective members by water from a chloride solution and electrolyzed products such that the chloride solution and electrolyzed products or a gas in the electrolytic cell or the like does not leak and stick to a body or clothes.